


TWENTY-TWO: CRY INTO CHEST

by roswyrm



Series: AND REMEMBER! BAD THINGS: WILL HAPPEN [10]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crying, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Verbal Abuse, Mild Hurt/Comfort, also eldarion is only there for a bit at the beginning, antiques dad!!!!, but good ones this time, this one isnt as tragic bc i love mr gusset and sasha too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roswyrm/pseuds/roswyrm
Summary: Written for Anon and the Bad Things Happen Bingo!





	TWENTY-TWO: CRY INTO CHEST

**Author's Note:**

> this is,,, kind of a bad thing but its mostly me being sad about sasha & her antiques dad

It isn’t even the worst thing Eldarion’s said to her. It isn’t even the worst insult Sasha’s heard, not even aboveground where people like to have _manners_ and pretend to be _polite._ But maybe it’s just the way she said it, or the house Sasha’s stuck in, or the knives she’s not allowed to have that makes her stand up from her chair and storm out. “Sasha,” Eldarion scolds, but Sasha doesn’t stop, kicking off the little yellow heels she was forced into. _“Sasha!”_ Eldarion repeats, louder, but Sasha runs barefoot through the pretty hallways, plush carpeting too soft under her feet. They know better than to give her bobby pins, but she throws the hairband aside and picks up the fancy metal coatrack to bash the door open. 

And then she’s out. And Upper London is too _clean,_ all bright and rain-soaked, and the cobblestones under her bare feet are hard and unforgiving and she’s pretty sure there are broken bits of glass as she runs through the middle of the street, and the corset around her waist is too tight and her hair is too soft at the back of her neck and a million different little things. Sasha doesn’t even know where she’s going until she all but crashed through the doors to Bi Ming Gusset’s shop. “Sorry, we’re closed for– Sasha?” Her ruddied face and dirty feet and torn dress must give her away because he hops up onto a desk and extends his arms. “Come here,” Bi Ming says, and Sasha buries her face in his chest.

“I don’t wanna live there anymore,” she sobs, knees pressing into the drawers and arms coming up to fold around her fence, “I can’t pick locks or make traps, and she tells me to stop fidgeting, and it’s not my _fault_ my hands aren’t quiet, and I– I just—” Bi Ming settles his face into the top of her head and musses up the back of her hair the way she likes, and she can’t help crying. “I don’t wanna live there anymore,” she repeats. Bi Ming hums and keeps hugging her, and Sasha thinks her feet are bleeding and she’s pretty sure her heels are cracked and her hands are too soft, now, kept that way by soaking them for hours and hours and hours with nothing else to do, and she thinks that maybe she should stop bleeding on Mr Gusset’s floors.

She doesn’t manage to stop crying into his waistcoat for a long time, though, and by the time she does, she’s pretty sure the cuts have clotted up. “Better?” Bi Ming asks, and Sasha sniffles, swallowing back tears with a nod. Her fence smiles. “There we go; there’s the brave young woman I know.” Sasha laughs. “I’ll make you some tea, and we can look at some of the clocks I’ve just got in, yeah?”

“Are you gonna make me go back?” Sasha asks, and the tears still threaten at the back of her throat but she’s better, now, and she’s brave, so she bites them down.

Mr Gusset’s face twists in sympathy, and he sighs. “Eldarion—” Sasha shakes her head, and he stops. “Look. Barrett’d have my head if he knew I helped you get away. I’m sorry, you know that, and I’ll keep you here for a while, but… they’re gonna come to collect you at some point.” Sasha swipes at her eyes with the stupid taffeta sleeve of her dress, and Bi Ming says, “Let’s get you into something more practical, okay? I think I’ve still got some of your old kits.” Sasha sniffles some more and follows. It’s not _better,_ and her feet still hurt and putting on heels over her bloodied feet is gonna kill her, but at least they can pretend it’s alright. At least for a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> i still have several prompts to fill! im on tumblr @roswyrm hmu!!!


End file.
